Doubts, Hopes and Morphine
by ink smudge
Summary: There are amazing revelations at Nottingham Hospital, new threats from Vaizey and Gisbourne, love that cannot be and, of course, it all ends in Allan and Much arguing. So whats new?


Chapter One-Business as Unusual 

**She banged on his office door, hard, and as usual didn't wait for the reply before entering. ''You Robin Locksley, are the most irresponsible man i've ever met!''  
''Its Doctor Robin Locksley, actually Marian.'' He replied with his usual smirk upon his face.  
''Don't you even TRY and worm your way out of this one.'' Nobody messed with Marian when she was like this. Apart from Robin, that is. ''A man nearly died today because of your callous attitude, you are giving the hospital a bad name. This has to stop.''  
Robin paused. ''Would you like a lollipop?''  
Marian groaned loudly in frustration, spun round and stormed out of his office.  
''I think she likes me.'' Robin said to no one in particular.**

**  
''Why do Robin and Marian get whitecoats and we only get stupid tops?''   
''Cos they're doctors Much, and we're just nurses.''  
''We all took the exam Allan.'' Much replied stroppily.  
''And they passed, we failed remember?''  
Before Much could reply, Marian charged past the nurses room and down the corridor. ''She hasn't been the same since we went to Iraq.'' Much stated quietly.  
''Mmmmm. Mmmmm.'' Much could only guess that Allan was agreeing with him, but he couldn't tell, because Allan's mouth was full of sandwich. At that precise moment, Will swept in. ''Have you seen Vaisey sucking up to the director, John, in the corridor? Ever since he replaced Edward Knighton as head of Nottingham Ward, hes been on the scrounge for another promotion.'' He grumbled. ''He has been trying to out do us down here on Sherwood as well! Telling people that he'll give 'em free surgery consultations then charging them extra for procedures he isn't qualified to perform in the first place!''****  
****''Well he always was a slime ball wasn't he? What dya say John?''  
John paused, he was the oldest, tallest and was fondly known as Little John. ''I think that you talk too much.'' He replied simply. Allan and Will laughed loudly. But Much was very disgruntled and went and sat in the corner away from them.  
Meanwhile, in her office, Marian was talking to a patient. Jason was his name, a lad down from Birmingham to see a specialist about his shattered elbow. ''How did you do it?'' She asked him.  
''Fell off a fence I was climbing.'' He replied shortly.  
''And why may I ask were you climbing a fence?'' Marian was slightly concerned now.  
''Couldn't be arsed to pay.'' He shrugged.  
''Oh, erm OK, your operation is on the 14th of May. Visit the xray department on the way out and tell the man to send your xray to me, got that?  
''Huh, what...oh, uh yeah. Um bye. Thanks.''  
She sighed and rested her head on the edge of the desk. 'Everything changed when he went off with Much to become a medic in the war. Then, he comes flouncing back in like he owns the place!' She thought to herself. Sighing heavily, she set about her paperwork with new determination. It wasn't usual for anyone to get down to business in Nottingham Hospital. So naturally, there was a LOT of paperwork.  
**

Back in the staff room, Much and Allan were arguing over their uniform (again). ''But its unjust Allan! We cannot..no…we WILL not stand for this! Who's with me?'' Much keenly peered at everyone in the room, who suddenly, were all extremely busy sorting the patient records which, had been left neglected on a table for some months until now.

''Well, actually, I think they're sorta in now Much.'' Allan admitted somewhat sheepishly. Much turned to Allan with a look of pure digust on his features.

''Y..you WHAT!'' Much spluttered.

''Yeah, Paris Hilton's wearin' them an' all!'' Allan protested adamantly. Much gave him a withering look and said smugly, ''She's in JAIL Allan, how would you know what she's wearing?''

'''Er dogs wearin' 'em at least….'' He muttered to himself and slumped down in a chair by the door defeatedly. Unfortunately for Allan, Robin chose that exact moment to throw the door open and stroll in humming merrily. ''Owww…my nose!'' Allan yelped and jumped out of his seat.

''Sorry Allan. Mornin' guys….and girls!'' Robin trilled happily.

''Whats made you so cheerful then eh?''

''Weeeell….I just happened to walk past Vaizey in the corridor outside the Casulty ward…which was surprisingly empty….yeah, and he just happened to trip and land with his head in a used…oh, and full bedpan!''

For a few moments, the room was filled with laughter. ''So why are you lot looking so down?''

''Allan and Much were arguing.'' Will mumbled.

''Why am I not surprised?'' Everyone chuckled at this, and, with their spirits somewhat lifted, set about their work once more.


End file.
